No One Else
by Himeki Senju
Summary: [ItaIno] Seputar tentang kehidupan Ino dan Itachi, serta kemunculan seseorang yang mengganggu pikiran Ino. /Warn! : AU, Crack Fict & Pair / Married Life / DLDR! (Chapter 2 up!)
1. Chapter 1

All Character is Masashi Kishimoto©

No One Else

 **.**

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka

( X )

Itachi Uchiha

RATED : M

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwaah.. _Kirei Desu yo Ne_ Itachi- _Kun_ ?"

Gadis berambut pirang merentangkan kedua tangannya, seraya menutup kedua kelopak matanya ia menarik nafas, menikmati udara segar yang berhembus masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan bahwa kampung halamanmu ternyata indah"

Sang gadis kini ganti mendengus sebal, disebelahnya sang pria yang dipanggil Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Untuk apa aku bercerita jika kau sendiri sudah berada disini?"

Seraya menyematkan senyumnya, Itachi menoleh menatap sang pujaan hati.

"Ah kau menyebalkan" Dengus sang wanita, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau betah dengan suasana disini ?"

Masih menikmati pemandangan indah didepan matanya, si wanita mengangguk dan menatap tepat kedalam iris kelam pria disampingnya.

"Hm'm Itachi- _kun_ "

"Lagipula akan lebih baik mengenal ibu Mikoto dan ayah Fugaku lebih dekat lagi"

Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak surai pirang gadis kesayangannya, " _Sou Desu ka_ , ini akan menjadi kabar gembira untuk ibu dan ayah"

Sang gadis yang akrab disapa Ino meraih tangan Itachi yang terayun disampingnya, lalu menautkan tangannya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, sebelum kemudian keduanya sama-sama menarik senyum.

"Ayo pulang, orang dirumah akan khawatir jika kita berlama-lama disini"

" _Hai_ ~ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_..."

Keduanya berujar secara bersamaan, lalu kembali menutup pintu, sesaat menatap lantai keduanya sama-sama menatap penuh kebingungan pada beberapa alas kaki yang berjajar dan hampir memenuhi area pintu masuk, dimulai dari sepatu hingga _Heels_.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, "Ibu tidak memberitahuku jika ada tamu sebanyak ini yang akan datang"

"Ibu juga tidak memberitahuku, Itachi- _kun_ "

Keduanya secara bersamaan melepas alas kaki, lalu melangkah masuk menuju ruang tamu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ayo Ino"

" _Hai_ "

Keduanya jalan bersamaan, dan keduanya setengah terkejut saat mendapati ruang tamu dipenuhi oleh kerabat dekat mereka dan teman-teman dekat mereka masing-masing.

Antara terkejut dan senang, keduanya sama-sama masih terpaku.

"Sakura... ? Hinata ?

"Tenten ?" Manik Aqua Ino berpendar ditiap sudut ruangan, ia menutup mulutnya saat melihat teman-teman sekampusnya ikut serta.

Bahkan Itachi, "Shisui- _san_ ? Nagato ?"

"Sudah, sudah, ayo masuklah" Celetuk salah seorang pria yang dipanggil Shisui.

"Oh ? Kalian berdua sudah pulang ? Masuklah, teman-teman kalian sudah lama menunggu"

Kali ini wanita paruh baya yang berujar, keduanya sama-sama mengangguk, dan masih dengan keterkejutannya, keduanya menghampiri teman-teman mereka.

Selanjutnya keduanya berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka yang tampaknya sudah lama menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Kami sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan kedatangan kami pada kalian, tidak sebelum kami merayakan pesta melepas lajang kalian"

Ino dan Itachi tersenyum canggung.

"Itachi _omedetto Ne._ Kau melewatiku selangkah lebih cepat"

Seperti biasa Nagato berbicara dengan penuh wibawa, Itachi tersenyum tipis " _Hai_ Nagato, terima kasih"

"Ino- _san_ jaga Itachi ya, biasanya jika ada masalah Itachi lebih memilih diam daripada mengeluarkannya. Bahkan untuk bertukar pikiran" Celetuk Shisui untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ino melirik Itachi yang hanya diam, lalu menyematkan senyumnya pada Shisui.

" _Hai_ Shisui- _Nii_ , serahkan saja padaku"

Itachi menyikut Shisui.

"Shisui.."

 **oOOo**

Upacara pernikahannya dengan Itachi Uchiha berjalan lancar, semua persiapan untuk pernikahanya lengkap, tidak ada masalah sedikitpun yang menghambat acara pernikahan keduanya.

Hingga ia dan Itachi dinyatakan sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah, setelah melewati beberapa rangkaian acara dalam pernikahan mereka akhirnya Ino bisa bernafas lega.

Ia duduk dikursi kosong para tamu yang paling depan, sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang sepertinya kelelahan diajak berfoto oleh beberapa teman dan rekan kerjanya.

 _ **SLASSSH**_

"Oh tidak..!" Keluh Ino, ia menutup matanya agar terhindar dari lampu kamera yang berkedip saat mengambil gambarnya.

"Sakura..!" Dengusnya, mendengarnya Sakura dan dua temannya yang lain tertawa.

"Wah nona pengantinnya marah, seharusnya pengantin lebih banyak tersenyum biar para tamu yang datang tidak ketakutan"

Ino memutar matanya, "Harusnya kau meminta persetujuanku dulu sebelum memotretku " Sahut Ino.

" _Hai Hai_ , oh ya _Omedetto Ne_.. Ino"

Ino mengangguk, "Hai Sakura _Arigatou_ , kau cepatlah menyusulku.."

" _Hai_ _Hai_ , aku pasti akan menyusulmu. Kalau bisa dalam waktu dekat ini"

Ino dan Sakura tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Apa kau janji?"

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura, lalu melepaskan tawanya.

Ino mendesah malas. "Dasar"

" _Ano_ Ino, _Omedetto Ne_ "

Ino mengabaikan candaan Sakura saat mendengar Hinata memberinya ucapan selamat, Ino menyematkan senyumnya.

" _Hai_ Hinata, _Arigatou Ne_ ?"

Hinata mengangguk seadanya, dan disusul oleh Tenten.

" _Omedetto_ Ino.."

Ino tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih Tenten.. kau cepatlah menyusul dengan Neji" Goda Ino, seketika membuat telinga Tenten berdenging.

"Ino..!"

Ino tertawa, " _Doushite_ ? Bukankah kau dan Neji berpacaran ?"

"Bukan! Kami ti– "

 _ **PLUKK**_

Ino menoleh saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya, bersamaan dengan Tenten yang kini menjeda kalimatnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan seseorang yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Membuat Tenten, Sakura, terlebih Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Hinata yang bingung melihat ketiga temannya yang terdiam saat melihat sesuatu, kini mengikuti arah pandang ketiganya.

"Izuna _Senpai_ _Ka_ ?" Gumam Hinata, membuat ketiganya seolah tersadar, lalu memalingkan pandangan mereka keasal semula.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini ?" Tanya Sakura heran, ia sesekali melirik seseorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau yang mengundangnya Ino ?" Kali ini giliran Tenten yang bertanya.

"Tidak..! mungkin Itachi- _kun_ " Jawab Ino lesu.

"Apa maksudmu dia temannya Itachi ?"

Ino menggeleng.

" _Wakaranai_ " Jawab Ino semakin lesu.

"Sepertinya orang itu memang sengaja meninggalkanmu, Ino"

"Lihat, dia muncul lagi didepanmu dengan seorang wanita"

Ino melirik Izuna yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Fugaku, mertuanya, Ino menautkan alisnya.

Apa maksudnya itu ?

Izuna terlihat seperti kenal dekat dengan ayah mertuanya, bahkan keduanya saling bercengkerama layaknya anak dan ayah.

Dekat sekali.

Jantung Ino seketika berdentum saat Izuna menghampiri Itachi, dan... yang membuat Ino sedikit Shock adalah ketika melihat keduanya saling berpelukan dan saling menepuk bahu.

Lalu berinteraksi seakan keduanya sudah kenal lama, keduanya terlihat akrab, tidak ada kekakuan disana.

Ino memilih menatap Sakura saat Itachi menunjuk keberadaannya pada Izuna.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ino ? Kemarilah"

Jantung Ino serasa ingin melompat keluar saat mendengar permintaan Itachi, sebelumnya ia telah menduga ini, melihat seberapa akrabnya Itachi dan Izuna, Itachi pasti akan memanggilnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada pria itu.

Ino menghela nafasnya gugup.

"Kau dipanggil Itachi, Ino, pergilah"

Tenten menegurnya.

"Pergilah, anggap saja pria itu orang yang tidak pernah kau kenal dalam hidupmu" Sakura menepuk punggungnya.

"Jika pria itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Itachi, kami yang akan menghadapinya" Sambung Sakura.

Ino hanya mengangguk, ia sangat menghargai kepedulian temannya, tapi tampaknya Izuna bukanlah pria yang seburuk itu.

Lagipula Izuna itu...

"Huhhh.."

Dengan berat hati Ino beranjak, dan melangkah menuju dua pria yang sama-sama memperhatikannya.

Saat sampai ia menggamit lengan Itachi dengan erat, "Izuna perkenalkan, ini istriku, Ino"

Izuna menarik senyum dibibirnya, dan seolah tidak mengenal dirinya Izuna dengan santai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nah Ino, perkenalkan ini Izuna, sepupuku"

Ino berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, lalu memberanikan diri menatap mata Izuna yang memandangnya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

Melihatnya Ino sebisa mungkin memasang senyumnya, dan mencoba dengan santai menyambut uluran tangan Izuna.

"Izuna"

"I – no "

Izuna melepas tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, aku datang diakhir acara kalian" Ucap Izuna dengan nada yang seakan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Izuna, aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu"

Ino membuang tatapannya.

Namun saat mendengar derap langkah yang mendekati mereka, Ino kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok wanita yang menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki yang mendekati mereka.

Ino terkejut bukan main saat Izuna meraih tubuh bocah itu, apalagi saat Izuna menggendong dan menciumnya.

"Ini Harumi, istriku" Ucap Izuna tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

Yang dirasakan Ino tentu saja Shock.

Ino tidak percaya saja jika pria itu sudah memiliki istri, bahkan anak.

"Wah.. Akiyama- _kun_ sudah tumbuh besar ya"

Ino menggigit lidahnya.

Jika dilihat dari kalimat yang diucapkan Itachi tampaknya usia pernikahan Izuna sudah lama sekali.

Pria seperti apa sebenarnya Izuna itu ?

"Itachi- _kun_.." Ino memijit pelipisnya seraya menatap Itachi.

"Ya Ino ?"

"Aku pusing, aku duluan istirahat ya ?"

Itachi menepuk puncak kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan menyusul nanti"

Sebelum pergi Ino menatap pria itu, disisi lain merasa ditatapi olehnya, Izuna balas menatapnya, bahkan dengan tatapan angkuh.

.

.

.

"Apa kau haus, Ino ?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pada ibu mertuanya.

"Baiklah, jika perlu sesuatu panggil saja ibu atau ibumu ya ?"

Ino mengangguk lesu.

" _Hai_ bu..."

Setelah ditinggal ibu mertuanya, Ino melingkari kedua tangannya diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hampir saja.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

ItaIno perdana saya juga, anyway story ini gak ada konfliknya, FF ini cuman menceritakan tentang keseharian kehidupan rumah tangga ItaIno.

Well, See You.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino.."

Suara tersebut bagaikan hembusan angin yang lambat laun dengan sukses menarik Ino dari alam bawah sadar.

Chu~p

Lidah Itachi menari diatas permukaan kulit leher Ino, harusnya perlakuan itu menaikan gairahnya, namun sekeras apapun Ino mencoba untuk menikmati, gairahnya tidak juga timbul sama sekali.

"Enghh akhh! Itachi _Nii_ "

Ino beralih menatap Itachi, menyelami iris hitam Itachi yang melayangkan tatapan heran.

"S- sakit Itachi _Nii_ "

Ino menoleh kearah bawah, dan Ino terkejut begitu melihat tubuhnya dan tubuh Itachi sudah menyatu.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan diari Itachi, tubuhnya dan tubuh Itachi kini benar-benar saling menyatu.

Membuat Ino menjerit.

"Ada apa? Hm?"

Dirinya dan Itachi kini saling bertatapan, Ino berusaha sesantai mungkin menarik senyum dibibirnya.

Sebelah tangannya mengusap helai rambut Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku.. hanya takut"

Pipi Ino bersemu, melihatnya Itachi pun mengembangkan senyum.

"Benarkah? Jadi apa sekarang Ino c _han_ masih takut?"

Kepala Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak Itachi _Nii_ , t- teruskan saja"

Keduanya kini melepaskan tertawaan kecil, sebelum kemudian bibir Ino dan Itachi bertemu.

Selanjutnya Itachi meneruskan kegiatannya, sedangkan Ino kini kembali melayang bersama pikirannya kemasa-masa yang lalu.

Bibirnya memang tak henti-hentinya mendesah, tubuhnya menikmati saja penyatuan dengan Itachi.

Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya, Ino benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaan Izuna.

Ia takut kenangan dengan Izuna itu nanti akan terkuak, Ino tidak sanggup mengatakan pada Itachi jika Izuna itu merupakan seseorang yang menjalin hubungan paling lama dengannya.

Apalagi Izuna itu sudah memiliki istri, jika sampai keluarga besar Uchiha tahu, bisa-bisa keluarga kecil Izuna juga hancur.

 _ **Greb**_

Ino terkejut, Itachi membalikan posisinya, hingga sekarang ia yang berada diatas.

Itachi meremas dadanya dengan kuat, sejujurnya Ino merasakan sakit, tapi didalam hatinya tidak mau mengungkapkannya.

Ia ingin Itachi menikmati tubuhnya sepenuhnya, terserah Itachi, lagipula tubuhnya ini sudah menjadi hak milik Itachi.

Itachi memegang kedua pangkal pahanya, lalu menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Membuat milik Itachi masuk seluruhnya, Ino pun memejamkan matanya.

Rasa nikmat yang menderanya, berhasil membawanya seolah terbang.

Dan berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari Izuna.

"Aahhh.."

Suara tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah Itachi semakin terdengar, bahkan kini terdengar saling beradu.

Tak lama sesuatu mengalir keluar, Ino reflek menoleh kebawah dan melihat cairan putih sudah membasahi organ intim mereka berdua.

Ino kemudian bangkit dan berbaring disamping Itachi lalu memeluk Itachi.

" _Nande_?" Itachi mengelus rambut Ino.

Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mencintaimu"

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Hoamm"

Itachi menguap, setelahnya menutup mata.

Ino menumpu wajahnya diatas wajah Itachi.

"Itachi _Nii_ , masa tidur duluan"

Dengan mata memejam Itachi meraih pinggang Ino dan membawa tubuh Ino kepelukannya.

"Ayo tidur, aku mengantuk Ino"

Lama terdiam Ino kemudian mengangguk.

"Besok pagi dilanjut lagi" sambung Itachi.

Sekali lagi pipi Ino merona, lalu kemudian memukul dada Itachi.

"Itachi!"

 **oOOo**

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Jam menunjukan pukul 09.30 pagi, bel pintu depan berbunyi, Ino penasaran dengan tamu yang datang diwaktu pagi begini.

Kalaupun ibu atau ibu mertuanya yang datang pasti mereka akan menelpon dulu.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi.

 _ **Drrt Drrtt**_

Dan saat akan keluar ponsel ditangan Ino berdering, dan saat melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Rasa penasaran Ino seketika meluap.

" _Moshi Moshi_ _Kaa_ - _San_ "

"Ino, aku meminta Sasuke dan Izuna mengantarkan kado pernikahan kalian berdua, jadi sediakan saja mereka minum ya"

Ino jadi mematung.

"Ino?"

"Ah _Hai Kaa_ - _San_ , baik"

Setelah sambungan telpon berakhir, Ino pun melangkah kedepan, kemudian membuka pintu, adik iparnya serta seseorang yang membuat pacu jantungnya lebih cepat berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Lama sekali, mana _Nii_ - _San_?" tanya Sasuke setengah mendumel.

Ino dengan kaku menunjuk kearah dalam.

"Itachi- _Kun_ masih tidur, Sasuke- _Kun_ " jawab Ino.

" _Sou_ "

"Kami mengantarkan kado kalian, banyak sekali dimobil"

Ino mengangguk seadanya.

"Iya Sasuke- _Kun_ silahkan kalian bawa masuk, tolong ya"

"Ya ya" sahut Sasuke.

Sedangkan Ino sesekali melirik Izuna, dan objek yang dilirikpun berlagak seolah didepannya tidak ada orang.

Izuna melangkah masuk, membawa serta susunan kado ditangannnya.

Ditempatnya Ino mematung.

"Bangunkan _Nii_ - _San_ , Ino"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Ino seketika tersadar.

"Oh Hai Sasuke- _Kun_ "

Sasuke dan Izuna secara bersamaan berjalan keluar menuju mobil.

Ino kemudian berbalik, berjalan dengan penuh lamunan menuju kamar, dan Ino terkejut saat sebuah tangan menariknya.

Ketika menoleh, kedua bola mata Ino sesaat melebar.

"Itachi _Nii_ "

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa berjalan sambil melihat kebawah begitu? Apa yang menarik dilantai?"

Ino tersenyum kaku, " _A_ \- _Ano_.."

"Lihat depanmu, kau hampir menabrak tembok Ino"

Bahu Ino tergelak saat melihat yang ditunjuk oleh Itachi.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi malam kau sudah mulai tidak fokus?"

Ino menggeleng, lalu memeluk Itachi dan menggesekan kepalanya didada Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau kebelakang, membuatkan minum untuk kalian"

"Sasuke mencarimu Itachi _Nii_ "

Itachi mengangguk.

"Iya tadi ibu menelponku juga, jadi mana Sasuke dan Izuna?"

Itachi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ino.

"Didepan Itachi- _Nii_ , mereka mengantarkan kado kita, Itachi _Nii_ bantu saja mereka"

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didepan meja dengan posisi duduk berhadap-hadapan, tiga orang dengan ikatan keluarga itu bercengkerama.

Tertawa selepas mungkin, bercanda dan saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain.

Ino hanya memperhatikan dari sudut lain.

Iris biru lautnya melirik satu persatu dari tiga orang itu, dan masing-masing dari orang itu membangkitkan satu demi satu kenangan yang pernah terjadi.

Terutama Izuna.

Dibanding dengan Itachi kenangan bersama Izuna lebih banyak.

Tapi bukan maksud Ino ingin menduakan cinta Itachi.

Disini Ino hanya bingung dengan pertemuan tak terduga dengan orang itu, mengapa malah terjadi disaat pergelaran pernikahannya.

Pria itu sudah banyak membuatnya menangis dan menderita, dan kini ia muncul lagi.

Namun kemunculannya kali ini tidak merusak hubungannya dengan Itachi, melainkan rasa tenang dihati Ino jadi terusik.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang timbul.

"Ino!?"

Suara Itachi menggema diruangan, sebelum kedapatan Itachi bahwa sedari tadi pekerjaannya hanya mengawasi mereka, Ino sekencang mungkin berlari menuju dapur.

Ia memutar kran di westafel dan kemudian membasuh tangannya, ia mengatur geriknya agar terlihat sesantai mungkin seolah ia sudah lama berada didapur.

"Ino!?"

Itachi sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

"H-Hai Itachi _Nii_?" jawab Ino seolah ia baru mendengar.

"Disini ternyata, Ino aku pergi sebentar dengan Sasuke dan Izuna ya"

Ino diam, lalu kemudian menatap Itachi.

"Tidak lama kan Itachi _Nii_ "

Itachi mengangguk seraya menepuk pinggang Ino.

"Iya, sebentar saja"

"Baiklah"

Itachi menarik senyum.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya"

"Iya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting Tong**_

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Alis Ino mengerut, perasaannya baru lima belas menit yang lalu Itachi pergi.

Dan sekarang Itachi sudah pulang?

Ino pun berlari menuju pintu luar, dan dengan buru-buru membuka pintu.

Dan saat membuka pintu mata Ino membelalak.

"Kau!?" ujar Ino setengah memekik.

Merasa kedatangan orang itu hanya mendatangkan masalah untuknya, Ino secepat mungkin menutup pintu.

Namun karena tenaga Ino kalah kuat, pintu yang semula nyaris tertutup itu kini terbuka lebar dengan tubuh Ino yang terhempas ketembok.

 _ **Brug**_ **!**

" _Itai_!"

Ino memegangi punggungnya.

Izuna pun langsung masuk, lalu mengunci pintu.

"Mau apa kau?" Ino berujar sinis.

Izuna pun mendecih tak kalah sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu"

"Apa? Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan bercerita pada Harumi- _San_ kalau aku adalah selingkuhanmu dulu"

Izuna melayangkan tatapan mematikan.

Lalu mencengkeram dagu Ino.

"Kau yang mengejarku, dan kau yang mengemis cintaku meskipun sudah ditolak berkali-kali"

Kalimat barusan tepat menusuk jantung Ino, perasaan Ino baru semenit Izuna menginjakan kakinya disini.

Dalam waktu sesingkat itu pula pria itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Laki-laki kesepian mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan keuntungan yang berada didepan mata seperti itu? Kau saja yang kelewat percaya diri kalau aku mau berhubungan serius denganmu"

Ia tidak berkutik membantah kalimat Izuna, karena apa yang dikatakan Izuna memang sebuah fakta.

Tapi tidak kah kata-kata itu sangat keterlaluan.

Pelupuk mata Ino mulai dipenuhi cairan bening.

"Memang aku yang bodoh, lagipula aku sudah tidak peduli, kau jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada orang-orang, jadi pergilah" usir Ino.

Air mata mulai menjatuhi pipinya.

Ditempatnya Izuna tertawa sinis.

"Arrogan sekali kau"

"Tanpa kau suruh pergi pun aku akan segera pergi, tapi sebelum pergi, aku ingatkan kau dan kau camkan baik-baik"

Dengan mimik wajah angkuh Izuna menunjuk wajah Ino.

"Kalau sampai hal itu terbongkar, aku tahu tidak ada sumber yang lain, selain kau"

"Dan kalau sampai terjadi, kau harus siap menanggung akibatnya"

Tangan Izuna merambat keleher Ino, lalu mencekiknya.

"Kau mengerti"

Dengan wajah memerah Ino mengangguk ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo~ everybodyyy

Udah dilanjutin ya :D

Semoga suka lah ya.

Bdw, Arigatou for review.

 **Guest** | **Lmlsn**

 **Shinji gakari** | **Fina** | **RyuiMochi97**

 **ericajulyhonoka** | **hime yamanaka**

 **INOcent Cassiopeia** | **Adekk**

 **Uchiha Cullen738** | **Juwita830**

After All, happy idul fitri

Mohon maaf lahir & batin.

Love you All.


End file.
